


What ?!?!

by hottestguyalive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Childhood, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, Kid Bruce Wayne, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, School, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestguyalive/pseuds/hottestguyalive
Summary: Tony has been sent to yet another school for the gifted. Maybe it was meant to be this way. I don't know what i am doing........................................... But yeah.





	What ?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Please be kind.

Tony was tired. He had the most uneventful day till birth. It was more boring than yesterday. He had complained yesterday after school to Jarvis.  
'Hey, watch it!' someone exclaimed. He hadn't meant to. He was just lost in his thoughts. It was just his second day there. They certainly weren't going to complain to his parents , were they? Now Tony was rather worried , he never really did anything bad nor did he ever act like a naughty boy. 'Oh dear God! No, please don't cry.' the boy whispered mildly annoyed.  
Tony felt the boy grab him and pull him up.  
'I didn't mean to make you fall. Please don't get angry.' Tony whimpered ...  
Maybe an uneventful day was a good thing after all. Better than a bad day at any rate. He really shouldn't have complained about it yesterday. Now his daddy was going to think he went looking for trouble. He will think that this was Tony's fault. Tony really didn't like how the events seemed to an outsider. After all this was his 3rd school. And Jarvis said this school was for smart people like him. He did like the lessons. Now it didn't even matter.The boy was now pushing hair away from his eyes , then he offered Tony a handkerchief.  
'Are you alright?' the boy said.  
'Are you?' Tony countered .  
The boy seemed mildly surprised . 'Come on. Let's take you to the health room. Don't worry. The nurse is very nice' he said pulling tony.  
'I am Bruce. Are you new? Haven't seen you around.' Bruce inquired .  
'Hostel. Yes. Tony.'  
'How about we call your parents and tell them you are going to spend the weekend at my place? I'm sure serena will like you as well. Alfred won't disagree either'

 

And Tony often found himself hanging out in Wayne Manor and surprisingly his father encouraged it.

**Author's Note:**

> Your criticism is highly appreciated. Please R and R.


End file.
